Michael Langdon
Michael Langdon is one of the two main antagonists in American Horror Story: Apocalypse alongside Wilhemina Venable, first appearing as a minor character in American Horror Story: Murder House. He is considered to be the bringer of the End of Days, as well as the biological grandson and the adopted son of Constance Langdon. He is also the birth child of a ghost, Tate Langdon, and his human rape victim, Vivien Harmon. At the start of the show, he is a seemingly innocent child, but in fact, he is the Anti-Christ, as prophesied by Billie Dean Howard. He was portrayed by Ocean Maturo as an infant, and Asher Gian Starita as a child in Murder House. He is later portrayed by Cody Fern as an adult in Apocalypse. History ''Murder House'' Michael was conceived in "Pilot" when Tate, as the Rubber Man, raped Vivien, whom she believed to be her husband, Ben. Billie Dean Howard believed that a child born under these circumstances would be the Anti-Christ and would bring about the end of days. During Vivien's first ultrasound, the attending nurse fainted in horror at the sight of the then-unborn Michael in-utero, and quit her job immediately afterword; the ultrasound machine, mysteriously, broke moments after this. Later, Vivien had a nightmare of a tiny clawed hand attempting to rip through her pregnant stomach. Soon after, she began to develop a taste for raw organs, consuming the liver and uncooked brain of a cow. Later, Vivien was eventually able to contact the nurse from her failed ultrasound, who hesitantly agreed to meet her in a church, telling in her it was the only place where she "felt safe". She confided in Vivien that what she witnessed in her womb plagued her with nightmares and turned her into a believer in God, and, recalling what she witnessed during the ultrasound, whispered quietly to herself "...the hoofed feet". However, Vivien thought the nurse was insane and refused to believe her. She headed out the cathedral doors in frustration, while the nurse began to fervently recite quotes from the Bible, her face plastered with a look of dread. In "Birth", Vivien gives birth to Michael and his stillborn twin brother named Jeffrey. He is quickly snagged by Constance. She and Moira admire him while washing off the placenta and Hayden comes in and states that he is her baby. Hayden enlists the help of Dallas and Fiona and kills Ben to prevent him from leaving with the baby and takes Michael for herself. Thanks to Travis incapacitating Hayden, Constance takes the baby from her and "adopts" him. Unknown to anyone, Micheal is born evil. In an epilogue of "Afterbirth", after three years of the twins' birth, Constance comes home to find that Michael has murdered his nanny, revealing himself to be an Anti-Christ just as Billie Dean suspected. It is implied that Constance was both surprised and somehow pleased with that, and so that she continued to raise the child, unknowing what sort of havocs he would wreck when he grows up. ''Apocalypse'' Now an adult, Michael Langdon, leader of one of the post apocalyptic outposts, arrives to the outpost run by Wilhemina Venable. Here, he states that he will decide who is worthy to come with him to his more formidable outpost, and those that aren't shall, as he states, end up like his horses, which were shot and presumably eaten by him off-screen. Gallery 8b8126fa513d2697c527031155fbb2fb4216d877.jpg c0a9994543a98226b54f336b8a82b9014b90eb59.jpg|Young Michael laughing. 112_Afterbirth.jpg X00_00_01--20180307-09553DM4-0SQRFD.png|Michael in a trailer of Apocalypse. 11eac750352ac65cbd041d63f6f2b21193138a0e.jpg|Michael Langdon in a promotional poster for Season 8. Michael_Langdon_Apocalypse_Teaser.png MichaelLangdon-Apocapypse.jpg Trivia *Michael's status as the Anti-Christ, along with Hayden McClaine's attempt of snatching the baby away from the Harmons, as well as the Harmons' situation throughout Murder House, all make a reference to Rosemary's Baby. *Ironically, Michael is named after the biblical Archangel Michael who banished Lucifer into Hell. *Before Cody Fern was cast as an adult Michael, Micheal was one of the most wanted candidates who might possibly return for Season 6 as an antagonist. Several teaser trailers of the sixth season of American Horror Story was possibly a hint of Anti-Christ theory happening, and one of them (being the first teaser trailer) features a bassinet with a baby wailing, and a knife, sickle, and other deadly objects hanging from its mobile, a monstrous hand clutches the knife. However, Michael never returned in Season 6. *It was once speculated that he'll make an appearance in future seasons, which is now confirmed to be Season 8, which is the crossover season between Murder House and Coven entitled Apocalypse. *The reveal of the Anti-Christ is often considered to be one of the most surprising, the most disturbing and even the most shocking scenes ever in American Horror Story. It was particularly because Ryan Murphy, the creator of the show, hinted that Billie Dean Howard's foreshadowing prophecy could be flawed, but the season finale had revealed otherwise. *Cody Fern, the new actor who will portray the adult Michael Langdon in the eighth season, once portrayed David Madson in the second season of American Crime Story, subtitled The Assassination of Gianni Versace, also created by Ryan Murphy. **Ryan Murphy referred to Fern as: "...a brilliant addition to the cast. He appears to be as bad but intelligent as the possessed Mary Eunice. Which is exactly what we need", implying a connection between Michael and the Devil from Asylum. Navigation Category:Enigmatic Category:Dark Messiah Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:American Horror Story Villains Category:Male Category:Related to Hero Category:Dark Forms Category:Horror Villains Category:Sadists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Murderer Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Cataclysm Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Satanism Category:Fictionalized Category:Theology Villains Category:Cult Leaders Category:Leader Category:The Heavy Category:Magic Category:Homicidal Category:Paranormal Category:Charismatic Category:Psychopath Category:Demon Category:Tyrants Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Mastermind Category:Master Manipulator Category:Sophisticated Category:Destroyers Category:Big Bads